


Compliment Your Soul

by Fia126



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, I have changed their ages a bit, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fia126/pseuds/Fia126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins when Sansa is fourteen and Robb sixteen, and at first it is ignored in favour of innocence, until that is no longer possible, and they must give in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliment Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I have changed their ages a teeny bit, just to make it more plausible in a modern setting, but other than that, I just hope I have their characters right. I won't ask you to go easy on me just because this is my first writing in a while, but just bear it in mind :)

Robb’s not entirely sure when the whole thing started – at first they had had a normal relationship, one that was right for a brother and sister, and then it had changed. It was a gradual change, it had begun as they had begun growing up and developed to the point where both parties found it irrepressible.

When Robb is sixteen he sees the bruises around Sansa’s wrists as she reaches up for a book on his shelf. At fourteen she already has a boy who doesn’t treat her right. Robb is filled with an uncontrollable rage every time he sees Joffrey after that, but it is normal, brotherly protection. He confronts Sansa about it and she hugs him and tells him everything will be alright. He doesn’t realise until later that it’s strange how she comforted him rather than the other way around.

Sansa stays with Joffrey until halfway through her fifteenth year, when Robb sees a red slap mark on her face and can take it no longer. He gives her an ultimatum, to break up with him or for Robb to do it for her, in a satisfyingly violent way. 

In the end he goes with her regardless, he doesn’t trust Joffrey, and secretly she is glad, even though she claims she can do it herself. It is a good thing; because when she tells Joffrey it’s over he gets the cruel set in his eyes that has only meant one thing in the past. Just as he moves his hand to slap her and tell her she’ll regret ever trying to leave him, Robb’s hand snatches his wrist from the air and punches him in the face. Sansa watches with a sick fascination until the third swing, when she tells Robb it’s not worth it.

In the car she thanks him, and gives him a kiss on the cheek and tries to ignore the unexpected lingering feeling on her lips. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Sansa’s sixteenth birthday comes along, her mother takes the whole family out to the cinema, Sansa complains that it’s childish but is secretly glad that she will get to spend some of her time with her whole family. She gets to choose the film, and Arya protests vehemently to the girlish nature of it, but comes all the same. 

Robb sits next to her and all she can think about is their knees pressed together and his breath on her neck when he leans in to whisper amusing comments. She thinks for a second about how cliché it is, but then she remembers they are brother and sister, and tries to disregard the feeling altogether. 

Robb would like to pretend that he doesn’t notice the hitch of her breath when he slants in to her body to speak to her, and he would also like to pretend that it has no effect on him.

When they leave, they avoid each other’s eyes, both painfully aware of the effect that has been building for a while now.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Robb has almost finished packing when Sansa comes into his room. She helps him fold his last few shirts in silence. When they are done, her hands shake as she tries to close his case, they shake too much and Robb has to guide her hands to finally zip it up. He is almost crazed by the softness of her skin underneath his. 

Sansa moves away awkwardly to sit on the edge of his bed. Her hands are in her lap. He kneels in front of her and puts his hands on top of hers. 

“Do you really have to leave?” She never looks at him.

“Yes.”

“Do you want to?”

“Sometimes, and then sometimes not.” She leans down and clings to him with surprisingly strong arms and, after a second, he hugs back. 

Robb is sure she’s crying, and then he’s not quite sure of anything. Somewhere in the madness, in the silence, they have found each other and given in.

Who moved first is a mystery to them both, and they do not dwell on it as they move their lips in a tantalizing dance over one another. Robb can feel the softness of her lips under his and his tongue moves of it’s own volition, begging for entrance. When it is granted, he can feel her hot, uneven pants in his mouth. Sansa tentatively slides her tongue past his, the slight friction making him groan. Her shirt has ridden up, and he puts a hand on her hip, rubbing his thumb in irregular circles.

Her hands slide up his back to his hair, pulling lightly on the auburn locks so like her own. Shivering, he rocks against her hips, and it is his name from her lips that brings him back to reality. It is just a quiet moan, but it is enough.

He pulls away from her quickly, standing far away on the other side of the room, as far away as he can go. She sits up abruptly too, and seems confused for a second, until her eyes blink into perfect clarity and she understands the gravity of their loss of control.

“We shouldn’t-“

“I’m sorry.” Sansa whispers and looks down at her hands again. Robb can’t take the look on her face, feels his heart break a little, and so he crosses the room once more and touches her face.

“It’s not your fault, Sansa, we just… Maybe we ought to forget this,” Robb offers, but he doesn’t think he ever will, he has never had anything quite like this in all his life. Sansa knows why things never felt this good with Joffrey, and yet doesn’t understand why they do with her brother, of all people. Wordlessly she leaves the room, looking back at Robb and knowing that for a long time, he will be in her dreams with that kiss.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It happens again, almost without them realizing it, when Robb next visits home. Jon has been talking to Robb and Sansa is being uncharacteristically quiet. When Jon leaves the room Robb is unsure of what to do, the memory of her lips painfully fresh, and so she just stares at him. Robb is sure he’s staring too – at her lips and the delicate web of shadows under her lashes. And then their lips meet and it is the best and worst welcome home ever. 

If their cheeks are more flushed when Jon comes back in, he doesn’t seem to notice.

And so it goes on, until it is an unacknowledged, unstoppable routine. Both feel guilty but cannot help themselves.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sansa’s first thought is that it is not like the other times he has visited, this time he brings a girlfriend. As they hug he casually remarks how, at the ages of twenty and eighteen, they look like they could almost be twins. Her heart throbs at the brotherly familiarity he speaks with, but as they touch she still feels it. She takes some satisfaction when his breath hitches too.

The girlfriend’s name is Jeyne and she is almost as tall as Sansa, she studies medicine and is bright and charming. Sansa does not like her. Robb spends all his time with her, and pulls her chair out for her at meal times. His devotions to her drive Sansa crazy, and Sansa is brave enough to admit to herself that she is jealous because of a crush that had not yet passed, apparently.

She feels betrayed, ultimately, because he has done what she has wanted but is unable to do. He has found it in him to try and move on. He knows he never will, but he tries, for both their sakes. 

Robb is recovering from a particularly heated argument with Jeyne when Sansa next sees him. He instinctively turns towards her and – just as she is about to speak – presses his lips urgently against hers. The reaction is close to instant as they come apart under each other’s touch. This time, it seems, no amount of distractions can stop them. When Sansa’s name falls from his lips it spurs them on, and soon Sansa has lost her shirt and Robb his trousers and hands touch bare skin. They falter only once, when Robb moves to lock the door and suddenly realises the folly in their situation, but the sight of Sansa on his bed pushes the thoughts from his mind. 

They cannot find it in themselves to stop and so they don’t.

When Sansa finally decides it is time to leave, Robb checks the corridor is empty and lets her slip out of his room. The loss of her presence makes him feel like a broken leg with no crutch. Jeyne comes back in to his room later that night, and he pretends to be asleep.

It is wrong, they both know it is wrong, but they will never be able to stop.


End file.
